In the related art, the touchscreen has been increasingly applied in mobile terminals, a basic control method of the touchscreen is touching various icon buttons on the screen to implement specific functions, and the greatest advantage of such operation is strong interaction and visualized operation. For the mobile terminals especially for mobile hotspot devices, a small shape with more functions is usually one feature required by users. Therefore, if the screen is smaller, the amount of displayed information on the single screen and the easy operability of the interface may also become a contradiction and cannot be guaranteed at the same time. If the users look for icon buttons of the operation menu over and over again, it is likely to cause a misoperation due to inaccurate click positions.
With respect to the problem that the amount of displayed information on the single screen and the easy operability are contradictory with each other in the existing touchscreen operation, no effective solution has been proposed at present.